Only If for a Night
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Things have gotten a little too close for comfort and the boys have decided to split up for a bit. Murdock decides to stop in a bar one night and this is what ensues. Murdock/OC


_A/N: I had this idea the other day and I just kind of kept writing so here is the first chapter. Hope you like it and let me know what you guys think. _

**Only If for a Night**

**One**

Hannibal decided the team needed to lay low for a while especially after their last close encounter. B.A. had decided to try and stick somewhat close to Murdock claiming he was going to, "keep that fool outta trouble." Face had gone to try and see Sosa and no one knew where Hannibal had gone. All they did know was that Hannibal would call for them once he was ready.

B.A. had found a body shop that would hire him with no strings attached. He got paid cash and kept his identity a secret. No evidence he had been there. On that particular day B.A. had gone to pick up a car in Kansas while Murdock floated around the city in Nebraska they had chosen to make their temporary home.

He hadn't felt himself for quite a few days and needed to get out for bit. As he walked the streets he found a bar that seemed somewhat mellow and decided maybe he should relax a bit. It wasn't much compared to the lounges and college bars a couple blocks over but he could tell the moment he walked through the door there was a reason for that. It only had a couple pool tables and a juke box which was currently playing Aerosmith and all the other customers were either construction workers or biker dudes. He walked up to the bar and took a seat. It was busy enough that no one would take much notice to him. The bartender wore a worn cowboy hat and a leather biker vest over Harley Davidson t-shirt. He looked in his late forties and had a red face but he had warm brown eyes that turned his hard demeanor into the equivalent of a teddy bear.

"Whatcha havin' tonight?" the bartender asked leaning on the counter as he waited for Murdock to decide.

"Bud Light," he replied knowing he didn't have much money.

The bartender returned a second later and handed him the bottle. Murdock gave the bartender a five dollar bill and took a sip of his beer as the bartender returned to drying mugs.

"Airborne? Do you fly?" the bartender eventually asked after a couple minutes.

Murdock nodded, "When I can."

He shook his head, "I never really had much interest in planes."

Murdock could tell the bartender was bored and just hoping for some conversation so he continued to indulge him. "What are you interested in?"

He smiled to himself before answering, "Hogs. I used to be in a gang but half those boys are either dead or in prison."

The bartender looked towards the door as it jingled and spoke as someone approached. "Well if it ain't Miss Thing."

A young girl plopped down on the stool beside Murdock.

"What'll it be? The usual?" the bartender asked giving a wink.

"Blue Moon today, Billy boy," She practically sang.

"Are you and Mr. Daniels taking a break?" Bill, the bartender teased.

She snorted. "You know that Jack. Never stays long and hits hard."

Murdock glanced her way taking note of the feathers in her brown sun streaked hair and the knee high combat boots. She wore a Doctor Who t-shirt and a pair of jeans with railroad and train patches on them. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the dim bar light.

"Blue Moon for the little Misses coming right up," Bill laughed as he turned to the fridge.

The girl tilted her head to the side and looked at Murdock. "He isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

Murdock shook his head. "No, siree."

Billy came back with her Blue Moon and she took a swig.

"The guys a pilot," Billy told her nudging his thumb in Murdock's direction.

"Really?" the girl asked excitedly.

Murdock nodded.

"What do you fly?" she asked.

He thought about it for a second before shrugging, "anything but I love a good chopper."

"You should come down to the field sometime and I can let you take one of the girls out for a joy ride," she spoke with a smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"You work at an airfield?" He was suddenly much more intrigued by her.

"Technically I own a field. I got in trouble a while back though. That probably doesn't entice you to come fly with me. I forget to screen my thoughts sometimes."

Her pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink after she finished speaking. She turned her head away to hide it but recovered quickly and was back to sipping on her bar and watching him.

Murdock laughed. "I see."

"Is flying recreational for you or your job?" she continued warily.

"Flying is never a job," he scolded shaking a finger at her.

She smiled at that bright and big.

"Recreational, I guess." He answered after a couple sips of his beer.

"You don't know?" she quirked a brow looking confused.

"It's complicated." He sighed fidgeting a bit.

"Fair enough." She settled not pushing any further.

"So, you technically own an airfield?" it was his turn to ask the questions.

"It's mine. I own it but I don't run it. I left it in the care of some of my grandpa's friends." She said matter of factly.

"Your grandpa gave you an airfield?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah some people get houses and money but I got an airfield. That's better than a house or money I think." She twirled her beer bottle around absently on the bar.

"How long have you had it?" he'd been itching to fly since they had split up but he wasn't sure how to acquire a plane or chopper and this being the first opportunity that presented itself he was getting a bit antsy about it.

"A couple years. My cousin wasn't too excited to find out he left it to me. She wanted to sell the land while I kept it the way it was and made sure everyone who used it could continue to do so."

He nodded again before asking, "How do you keep it going?"

"We run a private airline deal. Lower prices without the wait, crowding or delays. We always need help though. It's hard to find good pilots." She said smiling at him.

"I'm not planning on staying long," he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well, if you're interested or need to earn a little cash while your passing through I can offer that. You do a test run with me and I'll let you fly. No papers no signing your life away. I'll pay you up front and give you plane whenever you need one no questions asked."

She looked genuine as she spoke about it but he had to be extra careful now that he didn't have Face or Hannibal to bail him out. "Is this your pitch to all the pilots you meet?"

She gave him an almost sad look before looking down at her beer. "No, but there is something about you… I think I'd regret not giving you the offer."

"As tempting as it is this seems like a scam." It was way too good to be true.

She perked up for a moment waving at Bill, "Bill! Do you have a pen?"

Bill handed her a pen and she took Murdock's hand twisting his palm up and scribbling on it.

"Here's the field address and my number if you change your mind. I'll be at the field all day so if you are interested just stop by." Once she finished writing she threw the pen back on the bar and folded his hand up into a fist.

"Should I call you before with my decision?" he asked to feeling obliged.

"No, if you show up I'll get the point. The number is me being kind of forward. In case you want to have a drink again or whatever." She blushed again but looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Thanks," he muttered not sure what to do next. He thought she was cute but he wasn't sure he had it in him to be that kind of guy. He knew one day soon Hannibal would call them all back together and she would probably never hear from or see him again, even if he did find her intriguing and adorable.

"Sure," she said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Jesus, she left like forty messages. I only ignored her for a couple minutes..."

Her phone started flashing again and she answered. "Yes, your highness… no… I'm at Bill's… the bar… as handsome as Bill is he is committed… no… why… that sounds absurd… creeps hang out there… no… yes… Gah! Fine… yeah… yeah… bye."

Bill and Murdock laughed as she finished her call.

"Do you still have that cab service?" she asked Bill rolling her eyes.

"For customers," he replied crossing his arms over his puffed up chest.

She glared at him. "Can you send it to Skyline to pick up Trix?"

"Only because I love you." He caved sticking out his tongue.

"Thanks, Billy bear."

She dug around in her pocket again and pulled out a couple quarters then walked over to the juke box and switched someone's Nickleback to David Bowie. When she came back she leaned on the bar next to Murdock.

"Wanna play me in pool?" she asked.

He realized he'd somehow consumed four beers already and was starting to feel it hit him as he stood up. He glanced over at her bottles and counted three.

Bill handed her another and looked at Murdock. "Want another?"

"I haven't paid you for the last three." He pointed out reaching into his pocket.

Bill shook his head. "On the house. Another?"

"Yeah," he decided.

"You're going to lose just warning you ahead of time," the girl grinned.

"Doubt it. I never did get your name though," he replied following her over to the pool table with his beer.

"Amelia," she said as she put a couple quarters into the pool table and set the game up.

He paused. "Like Amelia Earhart?"

"My mom thought she was inspiring." Amelia handed him a pool stick and motioned for him to break.

"It's a nice name," he said as he leaned over the table.

"Most people just call me Leah." She stated absently.

After breaking and claimed stripes he moved aside. "You must come here a lot."

"Actually I met Bill in an art class. He paints. Mostly naked girls but he's really good." She laughed to herself as she took her shot and set up a couple shots for him.

"Would he admit that?" Murdock asked as he pocketed three striped balls.

"Depends on who asked. I started hanging out here after work after meeting Bill. I work at the grocery store down the street. Bill worried about me walking home alone so he made me wait her for my roommate, Trixie to get off work and pick me up." Amelia explained leaning in beside him causing him to miss his next shot. She grinned at him trying to play innocent.

"What does she do?" he asked "accidently" bumping her as she tried to pocket and easy ball. She jumped up in surprise and smacked his arm lightly.

"She is a waitress at a diner but she tends to go bar hopping afterward with cute boys who come in to work. I usually end up getting a ride home with Bill." She took a few steps back from him to show she wouldn't try to cheat anymore.

"You aren't real shy are you?" he laughed looking over at her as she leaned on her pool stick.

"Depends. I'm an open book. I have nothing to really hide." She hopped forward to take her turn.

"I wish I could say the same." He meant it too. He wished he could open up to her a bit more but he didn't want to risk her safety or his teams.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. Not many people will actually sit and talk with me." Frowning a bit she took her shot and looked at him fondly.

"I find you interesting." He said as they passed again.

"You just want to ride one of my planes," she giggled.

"Something like that," he agreed with a smirk.

She leaned on the side of pool table watching him. "Tell l me something about you. I've been talking all about myself what about you?"

"I cook." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What do you cook?" she looked just as intrigued as she had been when she found out he was a pilot.

"All sorts of things."

"Maybe you can cook e something sometime."

He thought of coconut curry, toast points and his anti-freeze marinade. He wasn't sure how she would react to something like his various secret sauces.

"How old are you?" he asked finally fed up with the question picking at his brain.

"Twenty-five." She smirked at him obviously knowing he'd been wondering it a while.

"You don't look it." He commented.

"I know I look like I'm fourteen."

"I'll give you eighteen."

"People always want to see my I.D. when they come through my lane with alcohol. They don't believe I'm old enough to sell it. Plus Bill would never serve to a minor. He carded me for the first two weeks I hung out here."

"You look older now that you said it. It's subtle though." He'd lost track of their pool game a long time ago.

"Am I acting like an idiot?" she asked knocking her last two balls into the same pocket.

"Why?"

"I always act like a giddy school girl when I drink." She looked a bit embarrassed and that made him smile.

"I think you gave me your number before you were drunk." He reminded her leaning next to her on the pool table.

"I'm not drunk yet just tipsy." She leaned forward her shoulder brushing his. "Are you drunk?"

"Almost. I'm getting to the point where I want to call you."

She smiled again and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. "You didn't before?"

"I didn't have the courage."

"We could share a taxi." she whispered.

"Wouldn't Bill get suspicious?" he said glancing over at Bill who was preoccupied with new customers.

"I'm a big girl." She said sounding like a toddler.

"I'll never be allowed back into this bar again." He gave her a concerned look.

"He doesn't work tomorrow. Neither do I."

"I'm normally not this kind of guy but I do adore Doctor Who."

"Good because I'm not that type of girl," she said grabbing his hand and guiding him out the front door and into the night's brisk air.


End file.
